Dare You To Move
by Twilightgirl4eva
Summary: evermore aka ever was living the good life until her parents died. ever since then she's been depressed and sad. she lives with her aunt. has a bestfriend named ashley. when she meets a boy named alex her luck changes. will alex brighten her world?


interduction: evermore aka ever was living the good life in malibu with her parents. her parents were pro dancers and were on tour a lot. evermore got to go on tour with them everywhere. she lived in a huge house and took ballet classes in a famous dance studio. she lived the life most people dreamed about.  
when evermore was 10 her parents died from a car accident when they were coming back from an after party from the she heard of her parent's death, she switched from ballet to hip hop. not only did evermore love dancing but she did it because it reminded her of all the happy times she had with her parents.  
ever since then she's been living in new york in a bad area where people get robbed,killed, or beaten up daily.  
she lived in a cheap apartment, had no money and only had one friend, ashley. even though ashley and evermore where two complete differents they loved each other like sisters. ashley probably treated evermore better than her old friends in malibu.  
besides dancing and ashley evermore hated ever her life. then, one day alex came in her life.  
evermore falled head over heels for him. they loved each other more than life its self. but not everything is easy to get. will alex fix the deep hole in her heart from her parents? will evermore fall too hard that she forgets about dance? can alex brighten her world or will he destroy it?

Dare You To Move Chapter 1-  
The New Kid

evermore: -turns up ipod-  
ashley: so i heard there's going to be a new kid-fixes hair-  
evermore: -no reply-  
ashley: evermore?! ever!  
evermore: -no reply-  
ashley: -looks at ipod and sees its turned up all the way. pulls out the headphones\  
evermore: hey! -mad-  
ashley: stop with the ipod. if the teacher sees it she'll take it away!  
evermore: its just my way of the blocking out the world.  
ashley: whatever. schools going to start.  
-bell rings-  
teacher: good morning class. today we have a new student. welcome alexander smith.  
alex: thanks evermore: -thinks in head: i can not fall for another guy. dance is coming up and all guys do is break your heart. i need to focus on dance-  
teacher: you can sit behind evermore.  
evermore:-fake smiles at alex-  
alex: thankyou.-sits in seat-  
evermore:tries to ignore alex alex:excuse me, evermore.i havent gotten my books yet. may i read off your shoulder?  
ever:uhh sure.  
alex:thankyou.  
ever:-feels alex's breath against her neck as she reads and tries to ignore it-  
-bell rings-  
ever:-rushes out of the room to her locker-  
ashley:-at evermore's locker- that new kid is cute.  
ever: whatever, you can have him. -grabs gym bag-  
ashley: -smiles- see you at dance rehersals.  
ever: bye-leaves-  
ashley: bye -leaves-

-at dance-  
dance teacher: hello everybody. we are 2 months away from the dance competetion.  
as you all know there are several parts in the competetion. today we'll be working on partner dancing.  
but before that I want everybody to sit down.  
evermore: -puts down her bag and sits. thinks in head: we only sit down in a circle when we have a new dance student. but we cant. atleast not this close to the dance competetion-  
dance teacher: everbody please give a warm welcome to alex!  
class:-claps hands-  
alex: -walks in-  
ever: -jaw drops-  
dance teacher: now, i'll pare everyone one up who's going to be in the couples dance. anybody else whos going to be dancing to a different section of the show go sit by the wall. evermore:-sits by the wall-  
ashley:-waiting to be pared up-  
alex: -also waiting to be pared up-  
teacher: racheal and adam, mindy and josh, ashley and drew, alex and.  
it seems to be we have an odd amount for the couple's dance.  
i'm going to have to pull someone from another section.-looks around for someone-  
umm... you and... EVERMORE! you and evermore can be partners.  
evermore: -stands up- what!? i'm always dancing for hip hop! i cant do partners!  
teacher: i'm sorry alex but i think this will be good for you. you can either dance partners with alex or not be in the competetion.  
evermore: fine... -crosses arms- i'll dance.  
teacher: -smiles- alrightly then, -turns on music- start practicing!  
alex: hello, evermore.  
evermore: hi.. -looks down at feet-  
alex:-gently pulls up ever's chin with his fingers so he could see her face-  
you know you have a beautiful face.  
evermore:-blushes-  
alex:-grabs evermore's hand and puts it on his shoulder and grabs her other hand and puts it on his waist then does the same for himself-  
evermore: -closes eyes to ignore his face-  
alex: evermore, look at me. evermore:-slowly opens eyes-  
alex: i know you dont want to do this but you have to. do this to win the competetion. then, you can go back living your life like you hate me but here atleast try to act like you like me.  
evermore:fine.  
alex: thanks.-dances-  
evermore: -dances too-  
teacher: class is over! see you guys tommorow.  
evermore: -takes her hands away from alex and starts leaving-  
alex:-grabs evermore's wrist before she can go any farther-  
evermore:what!  
alex:your an amazing dancer-let goes-  
evermore: -turns around to leave- 


End file.
